When I See Your Face
by Yumii020
Summary: Summary :: Chap 2 update! /"J-Jadian?" itu adalah kata-kata keramat yang tidak boleh kalian ucapkan didepan Jomblowan/Jomblowati, sepertiku, salah satunya./ Angin berhembus sejuk.. Pohon-pohon rindang dimana-mana.. burung-burung berterbangan dengan anggunnya.. ah, tempat ini memang cocok untuk meng-galau../ Summary aneh.
1. Chapter 1

**Title :: When I See Your Face….**

**Genre :: Humor**

**Rated :: K**

**Cast :: Rin Kagamine, Len Kagamine**

**Disclaimer :: Semua chara milik YAMAHA**

**Length :: Drabble**

**Warning :: Gaje FF, alay, garing, norak bin lebay(?)**

**Summary :: "Ayo Len, katakan…apa yang kau rasakan saat melihat wajahku?" "Saat melihat wajahmu….a-aku merasakan…"**

-Yumii020-

**Normal P.O.V**

Rin merasa kesal, ia kesal dengan hubungannya dan Len, bagaimana tidak? Rin dan Len adalah teman baik dari mereka kecil, Rin sudah menyukai Len dari dulu dan Rin pun merasa Len merasakan hal yang sama sepertinya, itu terbukti dari semua perilaku yang ditunjukkan Len untuknya

"Len_-kun_, katakan, apa yang kau rasakan saat melihat wajahku?" Rin bertanya kepada Len, ya, batas kesabarannya sudah habis, ia mengajak Len ke halaman belakang sekolah

'_Jika orang menyukai seseorang, ia pasti akan merasakan gugup, senang, berdebar-debar, dll saat menatap wajah orang yang disukainya'_ batin Rin PD

"A-Aku…." Jawab Len ragu, ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal

"Ayo Len, katakan…apa yang kau rasakan saat melihat wajahku?" tanya Rin kembali

"Saat melihat wajahmu….a-aku merasakan…" Len meneguk ludahnya, Rin menatap Len dengan berbinar-binar

"ENEG(?) YANG LUAR BIASA!" ucap Len sekeras mungkin dan segera mengambil langkah seribu, meninggalkan Rin dengan muka 'cengo'nya

"_NANIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_?"

**-END-**

**FF Voca drabble pertamaku (_ _) jelekkah? Iya, **_**gomen**_** Authornya masih berusaha membuat FF Humor, Review please :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title :: When I See Your Face….**

**Genre :: Humor, romance (dikiiiit banget)**

**Rated :: K**

**Cast :: Rin Kagamine, Len Kagamine, Miku Hatsune, dkk.**

**Disclaimer :: semua milik YAMAHA**

**Length :: Chapter 2/?**

**Warning :: Gaje FF, Typo(s) garing, Author amatir, menyebabkan gangguan pada janin, kanker, dll.**

-Yumii020-

_Chapter 2 : Bad Day Ever_

**Rin P.O.V**

Kami-_sama_….

Apa ini… yang dinamakan 'GALAU'?

"Rin_-chan_!"

"Hmm." Aku menoleh dengan malas ke arah suara itu, Miku _nee-san_ sedang melambaikan tangan ke arahku.

"Rin Rin Rin Rin!"

"_Haaaaaaaaaaaaiii_, aku mendengarmu _nee-san_." Sahutku ketus, dia pikir aku budek apa? Yah, mungkin sedikit..

Ia nyengir 5 jari [?]. "Coba kau tebak? Apa yang membuatku senang?"

Aku menatapnya dari atas kebawah, hei, dia tidak melihat kalau adiknya yang manis ini (baca : Rin) sedang 'GALAU'?

"_Nee-san_, aku sedang malas main tebak-tebakkan.."

Ia mengembungkan pipinya. "Kau tidak asyik Rin_-chan_!" ucapnya.

"Kalau _nee-san_ mau yang asyik, naik 'Tornado' aja tuh, di DuFan juga ada." Sahutku sembarang.

Sekarang ia melipat kedua tangannya dihadapanku, menatapku dengan wajahnya yang sedang cemberut.

"_Haiii_, jadi apa yang membuat _nee-san_ku ini senang?" tanyaku ogah-ogahan. Senyum 5 jari terkembang di bibirnya.

"Aku dan Kaito-_senpai_ jadian!"

JTARRRR

Serasa ada petir yang menyambar kepalaku.

"J-Jadian?" itu adalah kata-kata keramat yang tidak boleh kalian ucapkan didepan Jomblowan/Jomblowati, sepertiku, salah satunya.

"Iya, keren bukan?" ia tetap menatapku dengan matanya yang berbinar-binar, apa dia tidak melihat wajahku yang sudah seperti jeruk yang diperas? [?].

"Iya… sangat keren." Jawabku akhirnya dengan senang (baca : gondok).

-Yumii020-

"Kami_-sama_~ turunkan salah satu malaikatmu yang tampan~ untuk menemani Rin yang manis ini~ Agar tidak menjadi Jomblowati~." Aku bernyanyi dengan merdunya (baca : sumbang) sambil menatap langit yang kini terlihat cerah.

Angin berhembus sejuk.. Pohon-pohon rindang dimana-mana.. burung-burung berterbangan dengan anggunnya.. ah, tempat ini memang cocok untuk meng-galau..

"Woi neng! Kalau mau nge-galau jangan di angkot dong! Mana suaranya sumbang lagi!" supir angkot itu mengomel ke arahku. Hah, aku tahu kalian pasti akan langsung _sweatdrop_, ya, aku memang meng-galau di angkot, kenapa? MASALAH BUAT ELOHHH, ELOHHH, ELOHHH SEMUA? *Author tepuk-tepuk pundak Rin*

CKIIIT

BRUK

BRUUMM

"Sialan! Supir angkot botak itu nurunin gue! WOI, GUE KUTUK LO SUPIR ANGKOT BOTAK! GUE KUTUK BIAR RAMBUT LO NGGAK NUMBUH-NUMBUH SEUMUR HIDUP ELOH!"

Orang-orang di sekitarku menjadi _sweatdrop_ melihat kelakuanku.

Setelah puas memaki supir angkot botak kurang di (h)ajar itu, aku menatap ke sekelilingku.

"_Honey_, lihat deh anak kecil itu." Tunjuk seseorang berambut ungu kepadaku.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan anak itu _beb_?" seseorang disamping laki-laki berambut ungu itu bertanya. Didengar saja sudah tahu 'kan kalau mereka itu sepasang kekasih?

"Lihat deh, rambutnya acak adul, seragam SMA-nya kumuh, badannya pendek, masa ada ya anak SMA sekecil itu? Ieuwh, KAMSEUPAY." Laki-laki berambut ungu dengan perempuan berambut merah muda itu tertawa.

"Jangan-jangan anak itu.. gila lagi, soalnya tadi aku lihat dia teriak-teriak gitu.. nggak jelas." Perempuan berambut merah muda itu menambahkan, mereka kembali tertawa.

"Iya, gue emang KAMSEUPAY, masalah buat ELOH? Terus, kalau gue KAMSEUPAY salah siapa? Salah orang tua GUEH? Salah temen-temen GUEH? Salah binatang peliharaan GUEH?" sahutku dengan beraninya (baca : nyolot).

Mereka menatapku ngeri, seakan-akan baru saja melihat wujud asli setan.

"_H-Honey_, gimana kalau kita…"

"PERGI LO!"

"_YES MA'AM_!"

**Normal P.O.V**

Kedua insan [?] itu berlali sekuat tenaga mereka untuk pergi dari seorang gadis yang saat ini tengah mengamuk.

Rin melanjutkan perjalanan pulang ke rumahnya dengan terseok-seok. Sepertinya hanya dengan mengomel dan marah-marah saja tidak cukup untuk meluapkan emosinya.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menarik rok sekolah yang saat ini Rin pakai.

"_Nee-san_, _Nee-san_!"

Rin menoleh, mendapati bocah laki-laki menatapnya dengan matanya yang besar.

'_Kawaii!'_ batin Rin. Ia sedikit menunduk untuk menyapa bocah itu.

"_Konbanwa_, ada apa? Apa kau tersesat?"

Bocah itu menggeleng, "Tidak, tadi aku habis belmain di sana!" bocah itu menunjuk sebuah taman kecil. Rin mengangguk mengerti.

"Oh iya, siapa namamu? Nama _nee-san_ Rin Kagamine." Rin tersenyum menatap bocah itu.

"_Okaa-san_ memanggilku 'Tetsu'!" jawab bocah itu sekenanya. Rin sekali lagi mengangguk paham.

"Mau bermain bersama _nee-san_?" tawar Rin, bocah itu mengangguk senang.

"Tapi, gendong~" ucapnya manja. Rin menghela nafas kecil, namun ia tersenyum dan menggendong bocah bernama Tetsu itu.

"_Nee-san_…"

"_Hai_?"

"Ano… itu.."

Rin menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Tetsu. "Ada apa?"

"Dada _nee-san_ lata ya? Sepelti papan seluncul itu." Tetsu menunjuk seluncuran yang berada di taman kecil itu.

"Ah, kalena dada _nee-san_ lata, tidak jadi gendong deh, aku jalan saja." Tetsu pun melompat turun dari gendongan Rin.

4 sudut siku-siku pun muncul di kepala Rin.

"DASAR BOCAH TIDAK TAHU DIRI! _HENTAI_!" ucap Rin sekeras mungkin, tak lama kemudian ia berlari kencang karena ia mendengar suara tangisan Tetsu, jelas itu akan mengundang orang tua Tetsu, bisa-bisa Rin dimarahi habis-habisan.

Rin menyesal sudah terlalu PD, ia terlalu percaya bahwa Len menyukainya.

"Sial." Rin menendang sebuah kerikil yang tak berdosa.

PLUK

"Guk! Guk! Guk!"

Rin menoleh ke arah suara itu. _'Alamak, mati gue.'_ Batinnya menatap ngeri anjing di hadapannya saat ini.

Akhirnya Rin kena batunya, makanya jangan suka nendang kerikil sembarangan, kerikilnya kena anjing liar 'kan tuh? #NasehatAuthor.

"Guk! Guk!"

"!"

Dan adegan _Tom & Jerry_ pun dimulai di Fic ini.

**To Be Continued **

**Ini FF Yumii buat karena banyak yang bilang bagus buat dilanjutin.-. gomennasai kalau jelek minna-san. Tapi… sekedar review, nggak apa 'kan? xD #Modus.**

**Arigatou For reading! Oh iya, dan semua comment udah saya jawab ya di PM^^.**


End file.
